


Day 16 Prompt Fill: Dreams + Leaves

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Indrid takes a nap.





	Day 16 Prompt Fill: Dreams + Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
“Dreams” https://virtu-s.tumblr.com/post/187886241479/hello-friends-elventhief-and-i-but-mostly-her  
“Leaves” https://raepocalypse.tumblr.com/post/165947746613/fictober-prompts

Carefully, Duck nudged the nearby tree trunk with his foot to make the hammock rock gently back and forth. Indrid moved a bit in his sleep before letting out another soft chirr, a moth person noise Duck knew well. It sounded like he was comfortable and happy, just as he should.

Brightly-colored autumn leaves fell past his face as he looked out across the clearing. The gate to Sylvain had been inactive for months. It reminded Indrid of home, though, and seeing it brought some comfort to him. So he and Duck visited it every once in a while, like an old friend. 

The cool breeze was refreshing. He looked down at Indrid just to make sure he wasn’t cold, and it appeared he was unbothered by the wind. The seer’s head was resting comfortably on Duck’s chest as he laid halfway on top of him, nestled in close in the hammock. Duck slowly lifted a hand to pet Indrid’s hair, and he heard a faint purr in response. Indrid rarely purred in his sleep. 

Actually, Indrid rarely slept at all nowadays. He only got a scant few hours each night before gasping awake with a nightmare, shaking as he clung tightly to Duck. It turns out seeing hundreds of visions of disaster as the world nearly came to an end was traumatizing. 

Just then, Indrid stirred. His arms that were wrapped around Duck held him a little tighter. “Did I fall asleep?” he asked, sounding groggy. 

“Yeah,” Duck said softly, continuing to pet Indrid’s hair. The faint purrs got louder. “But you needed it.” Indrid yawned and rubbed his cheek affectionately on Duck like a cat. “You can go back to sleep if y’want.” 

“No, I’m awake,” Indrid insisted, voice clumsy with sleepiness. 

But after a couple of minutes, Duck heard a soft snore. He smiled. Indrid had fallen back asleep.

There was no place he’d rather be than in his beloved Monongahela forest with the love of his life asleep on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
